Mayor May Not
|image= |caption= |season=10 |episode=3 |prodcode=154B |creator= Butch Hartman |story= |writer=Ellen Byron Bob Colleary Ray DeLaurentis Lissa Kapstrom |storyboard=Butch Hartman Paul Lee |director=Ken Bruce |producer=Ray DeLaurentis George A. Goodchild (supervising producer) Kellie Smith (line producer) |production design= |art direction= |music direction= Guy Moon |airdate= January 29, 2016 |headgag=Catman |wish= For Mr. Turner to be mayor of Dimmsdale. |book= |dvd= |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-12/id1064200650 |previous= Whittle Me This |next= Girly Squirrley }} Mayor May Not is the third episode of Season 10. Plot When Timmy wishes that his father could be Mayor, he ends up getting tortured by the paparazzi and risks having his fairies discovered. Synopsis The episode starts in Timmy's Room, where Wanda, Timmy Turner, and Chloe Carmichael all cover in feathers, Wanda shake the feathers from her body and scolds Timmy for visiting the evil chicken people, Timmy made an excuse to get of doing his homework, Cosmo appears with a giant egg to cook an omelet, only to hatch into an evil chicken that chases him, until Wanda poof its away. Then, Mr. Turner appears at the door and Cosmo and Wanda reverted back to their goldfish form. He comes in with a tracksuit and his money, then he mistakens Timmy and Chloe for chickens because of their feathers, Timmy explains that is him and Chloe, but his dad still confused. They shake the feathers off to reveal themselves to him. He then breaks into tears and sits on Timmy's bed and ask Timmy for his therapy puppet, much for his dismay, he asks what going on and say being rich is getting him respect, but he spent his money on a tracksuit and a hovercraft, one his neighbors complain its on his lawn, Mr. Turner say its above his lawn and calling him a stooge twice. Chloe suggests to be not a jerk, Mr. Turner mistakes this for "jork", he asks both of them how "jorks" gets respects, Chloe listed "Doctors, Teachers, and Humanitarians", while Timmy listed "Cage Fighters, Time Cops, and Sasquatch", Timmy's Dad say he'll be mayor, Mrs. Turner wants to be first lady, but her husband denies that and leaves. His fairies revert to their normal selves and Timmy doubts his father never be mayor, but Chloe suggest they can wish for him to be mayor, and grants their fairies to do it, his dad won, much for Timmy and Chloe excitement. Then the news and paparazzi appear at their house, with Chet Ubetcha reported this and the Mayor of Dimmsdale resign and fulfill his dream of transforming Chompy to a hip-hop artist. He gets a tiara and a sash saying "Mayor". Then Chet spotted Chloe and Timmy, then giving them tiaras and sashes that saying "Smarter Friend" and "Mayor Kid" respectively, Timmy's Dad gives a 10,000 bounty on Dinkleberg and force policemen to wear bunny suits. Timmy say school have to be 5 minutes for recess, much for Chloe agony, but Timmy say "Not my Problem". Both of them get dropped off at school. They get attention by paparazzi, Mr. Crocker appears to his favorite student, claiming its Timmy, not Chloe. He say his budget was short and gives Timmy an "A" on his book report, even though he never done it, Crocker did it for him. School ends and say he hates children, much for Timmy and Chloe dejection. At home, Timmy Dad demands orders to his "Yes Men", Timmy walks home to closed the door on the paparazzi, much for his irritation. Wanda suggest to do their original routine, make irresponsible wishes, Timmy wishes to be a sumo wrestler and Cosmo also be one. Then paparazzi appears and both fairies turned back to goldfish. The paparazzi take pictures of Timmy butt, much for his embarrassement. Then Chloe and the others read an article about "Mayor Kid's goes Cucoo, dresses in diapers and yells at fish", Timmy saying that people thinks he crazy and saw his butt, the 4 of them look through the window and chaos happens. Chloe mentioned to Timmy that his dad laws is making things worse, but the latter don't care and only say people saw his butt and say "Not my Problem!" and the former has to do something, Chloe wishes that she can help police direct traffic, she leaves. A cameraman appears at Timmy window and he pushes the ladder off. Timmy wishes to be in the middle of nowhere, its a desert and Timmy really hot and ask for water. Cosmo poofs himself to be a toilet, much for Timmy frustration, paparazzi appears and take photos. In a newspaper, people think Timmy is crazy again, Wanda suggest to un-wish the wish, but if he do, his dad be devastated. More and more paparazzi appearing and Timmy gets rid of them, Timmy has no other choice to get rid of his fairies, which the 3 of them cry. His dad enters seeing his son cried and resign as mayor, Timmy and his dad embraced, after he leaves, he and his fairies hugged and un-wished his wish, the paparazzi are gone and Chloe was safe from being hit by cars. Later, Chloe, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo watches the aftermath on the news to see that the old mayor got his job back, Chloe is glad that Timmy's Dad was mayor, but Timmy was furious that people saw his butt, his dad comes in and their fairies reverted once again to their goldfish form, Mr. Turner say he can give respect by testing a hair formula called "Crazy Hair", he tested it and hair is grown all around his body. He panic and he fall out the window and landed on Timmy's Mom to break his fall, Timmy says again, "Not my Problem!", Chloe found it funny and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10